Happily Ever After
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: “Why does he hate me?”Matt looked at me like I was crazy. Was there something I was missing? “You’re really asking me this? He doesn’t hate you. In fact he loves you. Just like you love him.” JeffHardyxOC One Shot.


Disclaimer: I only own Holly.

**Warning: Extreme Sexual Content.**

To say that Jeff Hardy and I hated each other would be an understatement. It was more like we loathed each other. That isn't even the way to describe it. Ok whatever, we hate each other, people see that. Its not exactly hard to miss.

And it all started the day we met. We met when I was four and he was six. It was the day we moved to Cameron from Raleigh.

I spent so much time at the Hardy household. It became my second home. And in the process I became close with Matt, and my life long rivalry with Jeff Hardy began.

Not a day would go by when he wouldn't say something rude. Or pull off some nasty prank. And the same thing goes for him. I would fight back. Which would make him hate me even more.

But there were times when he would do something so horrible I wouldn't even bother retaliating. It was times like that when Matt would talk to him and tell him to stop. And he would tell me to ignore him.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't ignore him. And thus the fighting would continue. The weird thing about it all was that I didn't understand why he hated me. I knew why I hated him. Because he hated me and because he was being a jackass to me.

This would go on throughout our entire childhood. And throughout our teen years, well some of them. Like I remember when I was sixteen I tweaked out the brakes on his dirt bike. Not the greatest thing to do because when he braked he flew off the bike. But at the time it was funny, he came out without a scratch.

He instantly knew it was me. But hey that's what he got for reporting that I _his_ car was stolen. When in reality it was my car the whole time. Anyone would say that we stooped low.

Thankfully him and Matt were constantly doing wrestling gigs somewhere I don't know how I would have made it if he was constantly home.

That time apart helped me a lot. It made me relax, _somewhat_. There were always his days off. Which was annoyed. But as we got older the pranks stopped. And the arguments got worse. Like the one we just had now. I think it was by far the worse.

Like right now I'm literally in tears. I don't know what drove him to say it, but he did.

"_You're a whore. Just like your mother."_

Those words just rang in my head over and over again.

"Holly?!?"

I looked up to see Matt coming.

"Look he didn't mean it. You know, Jeff is just mad right now. He got suspended again. And his house just burned down. He's under stress right now."

"Bullshit Matt", I yelled through my tears, "don't make any excuses for him. What he said was completely out of line. And you know it. Now I'm stuck with him while you're on the road. The reason why I said I would stay at your place, while my apartment was being fumigated was because Jeff _wouldn't _be there. And now he is! I can't handle it Matt. Everything else he has done I can handle. But that? No fucking way. I'm _nothing_ like my mother."

I stopped so I can catch my breath. The whole time I was saying this I was crying. But I needed to stop talking so Matt could absorb what I was saying. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Why does he hate me?"

Matt looked at me like I was crazy. Was there something I was missing?

"You're really asking me this? He doesn't hate you. In fact he _loves_ you. Just like you _love_ him."

I gave him a blank stare.

"Matt, what have you been smoking? Neither of us _love _the other. In fact we _hate_ each other. Where have been the last twenty six years?"

"Holly you are blind. He does _love _you. You just don't realize it."

"No he doesn't Matt. He-"

"You don't believe me? Do you remember when he got suspended from school your sophomore year?" Matt stopped talking and looked at me. I nodded. "He got suspended because of _you._ When he found out that Jake Timberlin was going around school telling people he slept with you, he was pissed. Jeff went and hunted him down and kicked his ass."

"Bull. You told me it was because he vandalized the school gym one night."

"I lied. Look Holly believe what you want. I have to go now. But remember you have to face Jeff sometime. You can't sit out here all night."

I just looked at Matt. He gave me a hug and walked away. Me being the person I am, I stayed in the backyard a little longer. Maybe too long because it was dark by the time I decided to go into the house.

Once I walked into the house I heard the tv. So I figured that Jeff was in the living watching. Right about now I was curious about what Matt told me.

So I walked into the living room and decided to ask him. I walked in and sat next to him. No response. No nothing. I sat there for a few seconds more and got up.

Now I was standing in front of the tv. Still no response. At this point I was frustrated. So I turned around and shut the tv off.

"I was watching that." He snapped.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down.

"Stop being an asshole for five minutes. Explain something to me. Why did you _really_ get suspended when I was sixteen."

"Like Matt told you. I vandalized the school gym."

"Really? That's not- you know what forget it. Forget I mentioned anything."

With that I walked out of the living room. Honestly I didn't know what I was thinking. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I sat at the counter lost in deep thought.

Before I knew it, I was forcefully turned around. And I met the green eyes of Jeff.

"Look I want to know what brought this about. And I want to know now."

Rolling my eyes I was prepared to walk away. But that's when I felt him pull me back. I was gonna walk away again, but I was stopped when he put his hands on the counter behind me. Thus blocking whatever exit I had.

"It was nothing. I was just wondering."

"Bull shit. Matt mentioned something. You wouldn't be worried about something that happened when you were sixteen."

"Despite the fact that I've known you since I've been four, doesn't mean you know me. You and I have spent our lives fighting with each other. And the way I see it, its going to continue on that way."

This time I pushed his arm down and began to walk away. And yet again he pulled me back. I was ready to say something. But I was caught off guard when his lips crashed onto mine.

My first instinct would have been to pull away. But I couldn't. More importantly I didn't _want_ to. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck, while arms wrapped around his waist. Whatever space there was between us, it was closed when he pulled me closer to him.

I can't even explain what I was feeling at this moment. The kiss had definitely intensified. His tongue continued to play around with mine. All the while he gently nibbling on my lower lip. This brought about a moan from me. Which brought a grin to his. The things he was making me feel.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from mine and sucked on my neck. At this point my hands were running through his multicolored hair. He carefully brought him mouth back to mine.

But this time he picked me up so that my legs were around his waist. Carefully he walked us out of the kitchen like that. How we made it from the kitchen up the stairs without hurting ourselves I don't know.

He kicked open his bedroom door and walked us in there. Slowly but surely he put me against the door, closing it and continued kissing me.

"Mmmm Jeff. I..mmm..want you." I said between kisses. What the hell was I doing? I should have stopped this a while ago.

Without a response Jeff walked backwards until he sat on the bed. Now I was straddling him. It was my turn to pull away. I placed kisses along his jaw line. And moved to his neck. Almost instantly he let out a growl. This told me I had hit the right spot. I was going towards his collarbone, when he pulled my face to his.

Yet again he kissed me. But in the process he began to take my shirt off. This is where I take his shirt off also.

Once my shirt is off his lightly pulls my hair, so that I'm looking up. He's leaving feather kisses down the base of my neck. And down my collarbone, down to my breasts. Not being able to withstand it anymore, he literally ripped my bra off. He grabbed one breast in his mouth and played with the other one. Then switched off.

He got up this time and put me down gently. Having enough with the foreplay we quickly pulled off whatever clothing the other had on.

Looking up into his eyes I could see the lust. And the love? He moved down and left feather kisses. The further down he went the more excited I got. That was when I felt him slide two fingers inside of me. He started off at a slow pace and then it got faster.

"Jjjjjjjeeeeeeffff...mmmmm"

Smirking he responded. "You like that? You're gonna love this."

Quickly he removed his fingers from inside of me and put his mouth there. Feeling his tongue sliding up and down my slit drove me crazy.

Gripping the sheets I moaned louder than before. He was bringing me to the edge. At this point I was bucking my hips toward him. Having his tongue fuck me. Suddenly all pressure was released onto my clit. My back arched up as I moaned some more.

I could feel my orgasm building. He could feel it too. Which is why he stopped. But as fast as he stopped he wrapped his legs around his waist. I could feel him at my entrance.

"You want this?" He asked huskily.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaa." I moaned.

With that he pushed himself into me really fast. He started out slowly and then picked up his pace. Continually his pumped in and out of me.

"HARDERRRRR"

He began to pump harder. My God he was driving me insane. Not being able to take it anymore I flipped so that I was on top. Now it was my turn.

Now riding him, I set the pace.

"Hhhhhoooollllyyyy." Jeff moaned as he gripped my hips. Now he was pumping me up and down harder and faster.

"OH GOD JJJJEEEFFFF!!"

"HOLLYYYYYY. OH GOD."

I continued to move up and down his shaft. An idea came to me. I pulled him out of me. And went down lower to his throbbing cock. Quickly I took it in my mouth and began to suck. I went slow and then fast and then slow again. Completely removing him from my mouth I took my tongue and flicked it across his tip.

"MMMM HOLLY!!! OH GOD!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY."

After saying that he grabbed me and flipped so I was on the bottom. This time without asking he entered inside of me. Rather than starting slow he started fast. And he got faster and faster.

"MMMM JJJJEEFFF. I'M GONNA..MMM....OH GOD...CUM!!!!"

"MMMM...ME TOO HOLLY...DO...AHHH...IT...MMMM!!!"

We continued with our pace. It was extremely fast. But I loved it. And before we knew it, we both climaxed together.

Collapsing then rolling off of me, a sweaty Jeff Hardy laid down next to me. Without saying anything he pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Oh God Jeff. That was- that was- great."

He was quiet for a second. At first I thought he fell asleep. But then he surprised me.

"Jake Timberlin. I got suspended because I kicked his ass. After I found out he was spreading rumors about you sleeping with him, I got pissed. So I went after him and I kicked his ass. That's why I got suspended."

I was shocked. To tell you the truth. I had completely forgotten about it until now. Not knowing what to say I nodded. Then it came to me.

"Why do you hate me?"

After asking him that he sat up. And he pulled me up so that I was straddling him. He was up for round two already? Damn! He had energy.

Leaning in he kissed me. After pulling away he responded, "I don't hate you Holly. I never have. Everything I've done over the years, it was to cover my feelings for you. This might sound crazy, but I've loved you since the day I first saw you. But at the time I knew my mom was sick. And then she passed away. So naturally I developed the fear that if my mom could leave unexpectedly. Then so could you."

He _loves_ me. I can't believe it. This definitely explains everything. Thinking of everything he's done and said to me over the years. I finally noticed it. And with that I noticed that I was covering my feelings too. I love Jeff too. Holy shit. Feeling a smile coming across my face. I kissed him once more.

"Jeff I would never leave you. I can't. That's why I put up with all your shit. I love you too."

"To think it took us like two decades to tell each other this. And to think you didn't notice it. Like everyone noticed it. Hell even my dad noticed. In fact your grandma even noticed."

I laughed knowing he was probably right. "It just sucks that it took us forever to realize this. Well rather admit to it. You know we're never gonna hear the end of it once everyone knows."

Jeff nodded. "I don't care. As long as you're by my side, I don't care. We love each other and that's all that matters."

Silence fell over us. But it was that comfortable silence. I enjoyed it. A lot. And it was because I have Jeff by my side.

"I'm sorry."

He threw off me off by saying that. Before I can ask he started to explain. "I'm sorry for what I said about you being like your mom. I didn't mean it at all. You're nothing like her. And I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you."

I smiled. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too."

Rather than responding he leaned in and kissed me. This is when rounds two, three, and four, and five began.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you too Jeffy."

Finally getting a chance to sleep, Jeff laid behind me. His arms around my waist. And I cuddled up to him. Falling asleep with a smile on my face, I knew that without even looking, I had found my happily ever after.

_A/N: So what did you think? Review!_


End file.
